idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Idolgruppen
Idolfamilien: 3B junior (スリービージュニア) seit 2008 46 Series (46シリーズ) seit 2011 48 Group (48グループ) seit 2005 Alice Project (アリスプロジェクト) seit 2010 ALLOVER PROJECT seit 2012 Cruel Angels Project seit 2009 CRYSTAL CHILDREN 2008-2009 DIANNA PROJECT seit 2013 E.G Family seit 2017 Furappe idol Project (ふらっぺidolぷろじぇくと) seit 2013 Girl´s Box (ガールズ・ボックス) 2003-2008 Harajuku Ekimae Parties (原宿駅前パーティーズ ) seit 2015 Hello! Project (ハロー! プロジェクト) seit 1998 Hexagon Family (ヘキサゴンファミリー) 2007-2011 iDOL Street (アイドルストリート）seit 2010 KiraKira Project seit 2013 M-Line seit 2009 NICE GIRL Project! (NICE GIRL プロジェクト！) 2007-2014 Nijicon Family (虹コンファミリー) seit 2016 Oha Star seit 1997 Oishii! Project seit 2010 Sapporo Idol Factory (札幌アイドルファクトリー) seit 2014 SEXY☆ALL SISTERS (セクシー☆オールシスターズ) 2008-2014 Showgeki (ショーGEKI) seit 2015 SO.ON Project (ソーオンプロジェクト) seit 2011 STAR48 (絲芭傳媒) seit 2016 Team Crerekko! (Teamくれれっ娘！) seit 2013 Team Makenki (チーム負けん気) seit 2014 VOCALOID (ボーカロイド) seit 2004 WACK FAMiLY seit 2017 0,1-''' 1PS (원피스) 2014-2015 2& (ダブルアンド) seit 2011 2Boram (2보람) 2011 2-Daime HAPPY Shoujo ♪ (2代目HAPPY少女♪) seit 2015 2EYES (투아이즈) seit 2013 2NB (투엔비) 2006-2012, seit 2016 2NE1 (투애니원 / トゥエニィワン) 2008-2016 2o Love to Sweet Bullet seit 2014 2UNE (チューン) seit 2015 2winD (투윈드) 2012 2wingS (ツウィングス) - Aikatsu - 2YOON (투윤) 2013-2016 3min (サンミニ) 2013-2017 3nin Matsuri (三人祭) 2001-2002 4 Gulali seit 2014 4C CREW seit 2009 4KIDS 2002-2003 4minute (포미닛) 2009-2016 4TE seit 2013 4to6 seit 2014 4Tomorrow (포 투모로우) 2009 6 Pack (6パック) 2016 7AIR 2003 7cm 2013-2014 7nin Matsuri (7人祭) 2001-2002 7sCode (7sコード) seit 2017 7's Style 2009 8mm seit 2015 8princess seit 2012 9-bit hodubu (9-Bit報道部) 2013-2016 9-Bits Lv.5 2013-2016 9nine (ナイン) seit 2005 9sCode (9sコード) seit 2017 9SOULS 2004-2006 10COLOR’S (てんからーず) 2012-2016 10nin Matsuri (10人祭) 2001-2002 11 (イレブン) 2016 11WATER 2003 16EnpiChu! (16えんぴChu!) 2017 18(Ichi-Hachi) 2012-2015 22 / 7 seit 2016 26-ji no Masquerade (26時のマスカレイド) seit 2016 81limited seit 2017 81moment (エイトワンモーメント) seit 2015 82kaime no Shuushinkei (82回目の終身刑) seit 2017 243 to Yoshizaki Aya (243と吉崎綾) seit 2016 765PRO Allstars -The iDOLM@STER- 963 (くるみ) seit 2016 969 (クロック) seit 2016 5572320 (五五七二三二〇) seit 2015 '''A a☆girls 2010 A.KOR (에이코어) seit 2014 A.KOR BLACK (에이코어 블랙) seit 2015 A.S. BLUE 2011 A.S. RED 2011 A-Mero 2016 Aa! (あぁ!) 2003, 2009-2011 AAAa (あああぁ) 2016 ABCHO 2012 Abunai Onnanoko Sisters (危ない女の子シスターズ) 2012-2015 ACE (에이스) 2015-2016 Ace File (エースファイル) 1999-2002, 2008 ACE FILE'99 1999-2002, 2008 Ace File Kushiyoshi (Ace File くしよし) 2001-2002 AeLL. (エール) 2011-2014 Afilia Saga (アフィリア・サーガ) seit 2008 Afilia Saga East (アフィリア・サーガ・イースト) seit 2008 After School (애프터스쿨) seit 2009 Afternoon Musume δ (アフタヌーン娘。) 2010 AFTERSCHOOL seit 2009 Agoshimai (顎しまい) seit 2014 AH (嗚呼) seit 2015 ai☆ai 2001-2007 AI-SACHI 2001-2002 Ai Yume GLTOKYO (愛夢GLTOKYO) seit 2015 aiai (あいあい) 1978-1981 AIBECK (アイベック) seit 2017 Aice5 (アイス) 2005-2007 AiCune (アイキューン) seit 2013 Aikatsu8 (アイカツ８) -Aikatsu- Aime (エイム) 2007 Airabo (あいらぼ) 2010-2012 Airi & Meiri (あいり&めいり) 2004-2007 AIS (アイス) seit 2016 AISHING FAIRY seit 2014 Aither 2013-2014 Aka no Ryuusei (赤の流星) seit 2017 AKAGIDAN seit 2011 Akagumi 4 (あか組4) 2000-2001 Akai Ko-en (赤い公園) seit 2010 Akamaru Dash☆ (赤マルダッシュ☆) seit 2013 Akasaka Komachi (赤坂小町) 1983-1996, 2011-2012, 2016 AKB0048 -AKB0048- AKB48 seit 2005 AKB48 CHINA ab 2017 AKBIdoling!!! (AKBアイドリング!!!) 2009 AKBN 0 seit 2010 AKG48 seit 2011 Akiba Kamen (秋葉仮面) 2016 AKIHABARA Backstage pass (AKIHABARAバックステージpass) seit 2011 Akishibu Project (アキシブ project) seit 2012 AKP48 2011-2012 Aladdin (アラジン) 2008-2011 Alice☆Clara seit 2009 Alice in Alice (アリスインアリス) seit 2012 Alice in Alice & Friends (アリスインアリス&フレンズ) seit 2012 Alice Juban (アリス十番) seit 2011 Alice of Nightmare 2014-2015 Allover (オールオーバー) seit 2012 Alloy seit 2016 Ally&Sally (アリー＆サリー) seit 2011 Alpaca Alliance seit 2014 Ama Piri (あまピリ) seit 2016 Amafuwa☆Nadeshiko (あまふわ☆なでしこ ) -Aikatsu- Amarimono Senbatsu (余りもの選抜) 2017 Amazones (アマゾネス) 2014-2015 Ami 1996 ami~gas (アミ〜ガス) seit 2012 amiina (あみいな) seit 2012 amiinA (あみいな) seit 2012 Amin (あみん) 1981-1983, 2002, 2005, 2006, 2007-2010 Aming 1981-1983, 2002, 2005, 2006, 2007-2010 amorecarina (アモレカリーナ) seit 2014 amU 2007-2010 Ange☆Reve (アンジュ レーヴ) seit 2014 Angel Eyes (エンジェル・アイズ) 1999-2001 Angel Generation (エンジェルジェネレーション) seit 2011 Angel Hearts 2002 Angel-tai (エンジェル隊) 2001-2005 ANGERME (アンジュルム) seit 2009 anjewel (アンジュエル ) seit 2016 AnMiRan (晏美蘭) 2015 Anna☆S (アンナッツ) seit 2009 AnRiRe 2012 AOA (에이오에이) seit 2012 AOA Black seit 2013 AOA Cream seit 2016 Aoichigo (葵いちご) seit 2013 Aoiro 7 (色7) 2000-2001 AOP (A応P) seit 2012 Aoyama Gaiemmae Academy (青山外苑前学院) seit 2016 Aoyama☆Saint Hachamecha High School (青山☆聖ハチャメチャハイスクール) 2012-2017 Apache (アパッチ) 1976-1981 Aphrodite (アフロディーテ) seit 2014 APink (에이핑크 / エーピンク) seit 2011 APOKALIPPPS (アポカリプス) seit 2017 Appare! Harajuku (天晴れ！原宿) seit 2016 AppleTale (アップル テール) 2010-2013 APRIL (에이프릴) seit 2015 Aqua Stars (アクアスター) 2004 Ariel Project (アリエルプロジェクト) seit 2015 Armor Girls (アーマーガールズ) seit 2013 Aromageddon -PriPara- Arrow Heart seit 2016 Artema Doll (アルテマドール / 究極人形) seit 2014 Asa Tomomi with White☆Milk (麻友美withほわいと☆milk) seit 2012 Aso Mamiko & Captain (麻生真美子＆キャプテン) 1984-1987 Art Club (美術部) seit 2012 asfi seit 2011 Asobi Dungeon (あそびダンジョン) seit 2017 AsoBit☆Girls (アソビットガールズ) 2012-2014, 2015-2016 Asukagumi (あすか組) 1988 ATARASHII GAKKOU NO LEADERS (新しい学校のリーダーズ) seit 2015 ATF seit 2016 Athena & Robikerottsu (アテナ&ロビケロッツ) 2007-2008 avandoned (あヴぁんだんど) 2014-2017, ab 2018 Avignon Musume (アビニョン娘。) 2012 AW seit 2017 AXELL (アクセル) seit 2014 Aya&Chika from D&D 1996-1999 Ayayamu with Ecohamus (あややムwithエコハムず) 2004-2005 Ayumikurikamaki (あゆみくりかまき) seit 2012 AZUKI 2010-2014 B''' B.B.WAVES 1996-2004 B.C.G. 1993 B.Dolls 2010-2011 B.L.T. Idol College (B.L.T.アイドルカレッジ) seit 2009 B・C・G 1986 B♭ 2006-2013 BaBe 1987-1990 Baby Gamba (ベビーガンバ) 2011 Baby Soul + Yoo Ji Ah (Baby Soul + 유지아) 2011-2012 Baby V.O.X (베이비복스) 1997-2006 Baby V.O.X (베이비복스) 2006-2008 Baby V.O.X Re.V (베이비복스 리브) 2006-2008 BABYMETAL seit 2011 babyraids seit 2012 Babyraids Japan seit 2012 BABY'S 1990-1992 BADKIZ (배드키즈) seit 2014 Bakunyu Koshien (爆乳甲子園) 2009-2014 Bakunyu Sangokushi (爆乳三国志) 2009-2012 Bakunyu Sentai Pairanger (爆乳戦隊パイレンジャー) 2009-2012 Bakunyu Yankee (爆乳ヤンキー) 2010-2014 Bakuon Dolls Syndrome seit 2013 Bakuon Shoujo Shoukougun (爆音少女症候群) seit 2013 Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome seit 2012 Balance Sentai Veggie Rangers 2012 BALS (ばるす) seit 2015 BANANA 1989-1990 Banban Idoling!!! 2009 Band Ja Naimon! seit 2011 BAND-MAID® (バンドメイド) seit 2013 BAND-MAID (バンドメイド) seit 2013 Band PASSPO☆ seit 2014 BANZAI JAPAN (バンザイジャパン) seit 2014 Barbee 2010-2017 Baseball Girls (ベースボールガールズ) seit 2014 Batten Show Jo Tai (ばってん少女隊) seit 2015 Bay Canyons 1997 Be-2 1987-1990 Beboga! (Niji no Conquistador Kigumi) (ベボガ！(虹のコンキスタドール黄組)) seit 2014 Bed In (ベッド・イン) seit 2015 BEExSWAT (ビースワット) seit 2016 BeeBee (ビービー) 2011-2013 BeForU 2000-2008 BEJ48 seit 2016 Bekimasu 2011 Bell Rose (ベルローズ) - Pretty Rhythm - Bello! 2009 Bellring Shoujo Heart 2012-2016, seit 2017 BeriKyuu 2011-2012 Berryz Koubou 2004-2015 B-FLY! 2012, 2013-2014 B-FLY!! 2012, 2013-2014 bibi 2009 BiBi - Love Live! School Idol Project - Bibus Music Club 2007-2008 Bikyaku Jidai 2012-2015 Bikyaku Sentai Slender 2008-2014 Bikyaku Sentai Slender DX 2011-2013 BILLIE IDLE® seit 2015 BIRTH - The iDOLM@STER - BIЯTH (バース) seit 2016 BiS 2010-2014, seit 2016 BiS Kaidan 2012-2014 BiSH seit 2015 Bishoujo Club 31 2003-2006 Bitter & Sweet seit 2013 Bitter Chocolate (ビターチョコレート) 2016-2017 BKA48 2013 BLACK BABYMETAL seit 2013 BLΛƆKPIИK seit 2016 BLAZE (ぶれいず) 2013-2015 Blooming Girls 2012 blue chee's 2010-2013 Blue Hello 2003 Blue Twins seit 2016 Blueberry Pie seit 2014 BNK48 seit 2017 Bokura no Oyugi seit 2015 Bokura wa Kyou Mo Suma ho Izonsho (僕らは今日もスマホ依存症。) seit 2017 BON-BON BLANCO (ボンボンブランコ) 2002-2009 BONAMETAL 2014-2016 bonbon ange 2014-2015, seit 2016 BONITA 2001-2002 Bonnou Paradox seit 2016 Bonus Baby ab 2017 Booing!!! (ブーイング!!!) seit 2014 Bottoms Up! 2013-2014 BOYSTYLE (ボーイスタイル) 2001-2007 BP RaNia (BP 라니아) seit 2010 BPM15Q seit 2015 BRAN-KO seit 1996 BRATS seit 2011 Broken By The Scream (ブロークンバイザスクリーム) seit 2016 BRW108 (BRWイチマルハチ) seit 2010 bump.y (バンピー) 2009-2014 Bunnies seit 2015 bunny 2012-2014 Buono! 2007-2015, 2015-2017 BURST GIRL (爆裂女子) seit 2017 Bury (ベリー) seit 2017 '''C C-Girls 2015-2016 C*Lover 2010-2012 C-ZONE (シーゾーン) 2004-2012, 2013-2015 C-ZONE7 2004-2012, 2013-2015 C☆M☆T 2013-2015 C.C. Girls 1990-2003 callme seit 2014 CAMOUFLAGE 2012-2017 Can Can 1982-1983 Canary Club seit 2007 Candies 1973-1978, 2008, 2011 Candies jr 1977-1981 Candy☆Doll 2009-2012 Candy Go! Go! seit 2010 Candy Kiss 2012-2016 Candy Macchiato from SUPER☆GiRLS (キャンディーマキアー ト from SUPER☆GiRLS) 2013 Candy Zoo (キャンディzoo) seit 2013 Candye♡Syrup seit 2017 Caramel☆Ribbon (キャラメル☆リボン) 2009-2017 carezza 2004-2009 Carp Girls 2015-2016 Carp Joshi (カープ女子) 2015-2016 CASSIS seit 2007 Cat's★Eye (キャッツ★アイ) 1977-1978 Cat's♥Eye 7 2012 CDEangel seit 2015 Cecil seit 2017 Celebrity 4 (セレブリティー 4) - PriPara - CERISE (スリーズ) seit 2015 ChaChaChaClub (チャチャチャ倶楽部) 2011-2014 chairmans (チャーマンズ) seit 2011 chakuchaku J.b 2003-2009 Chance 2011-2015 CHARAN-PO-RANTAN (チャラン・ポ・ランタン) seit 2009 Chase 2006-2007 Checkicco 1998-1999, 2004, 2009 Checkigundan 1999-2001 Checkmate seit 2016 Cheek! 2015 Cheekids 2009 Cheeky Parade (チィキィパレード) seit 2012 Cheer♡1 seit 2013 CHEE'S 1999-2001 CHERRSEE (チェルシー / 첼시) seit 2016 Cherry Blossom seit 2011 Chimo seit 2007 choco☆milQ (チョコミルク) 2013-2015, seit 2016 Choco & Mimi 2007-2008 Chocolat★whip (ショコラ★ほいっぷ) seit 2016 Chocolate☆Whip (ちょこれーとほいっぷ) 2011-2014 ChocoLe (チョコレ) 2011-2014 Chocolove from AKB48 2007 choice? seit 2009 CHOOP 2003-2009 Chou (ちょう) 2017 Chu!☆Lips 2005-2011, 2013 Chu☆Oh!Dolly (ちゅーおーどーりー) seit 2016 Chu-Z seit 2012 Chubbiness seit 2013 Ciao Bella Cinquetti seit 2006 CINDERELLA PROJECT - The iDOLM@STER - Cinderellaaaa 2014 Cinema and Boy CQ (電影と少年CQ) seit 2016 Ciào Smiles seit 2016 Citron (シトロン) - The World God Only Knows - CKG48 seit 2017 ClariS seit 2009 CLEAR'S seit 2011 Clef Leaf (クレフリーフ) seit 2016 clip clip (クリップクリップ) seit 2012 Clip-clop (くりっぷ　くろっぷ) 2010-2012 Club Chi~yaparatchi (くらぶ・ちゃぱらっち) 1997-1998 CoCo 1989-1994 COCOCREW 2010 Cocolo Colon (ココロコロン) 2005-2013 Coconuts Musume 1998-2008 CoCoRo Gakuen 2005-2016 Co-Ed School 2010-2013 Color-Code seit 2013 color pointe seit 2011 COLORS 2013-2014 Cooking Club seit 2012 cosmeticROBOT (コスメティックロボット) 2008-2010 Cosmic Girl (コスミックガール) 2014-2015 Cosmic Girls seit 2016 Cosmos Tokei 2010 Cotton 1990-1994 Country Girls seit 1999 Country Musume seit 1999 Cover Song Dolls (カバーソング・ドールズ) 2007-2008 CoverGirls (カバーガールズ) seit 2010 Cover's DOLL 2012-2014 CQC’s (シー・キュー・シーズ) 2010-2012 Crayon Friends from AKB48 2007 CRAYONS seit 2014 Cream n’ Chrome 2015-2016 CROWN POP (クラウンポップ) seit 2015 Cruel Angels 2009-2010 CRUiSE! (くるーず) seit 2016 Crunch 1998-2001, 2004 Crystal Rose seit 2013 CRYSTAL WINDS 2008-2009 CRYSTALS 2008-2009 Culture Club seit 2012 Culumi seit 2013 Cupitron seit 2014 Cure。seit 2013 °C-ute 2005-2017 CUTE×BEAT (キュートビート) 2008-2014 Cute Ribbon! Project 2010 Cutie★Mommy 2005-2007 Cutie Pai seit 2001 CY8ER seit 2015 CYBERJAPAN DANCERS seit 2016 CYNHN (スウィーニー) seit 2017 Cyntia (シンティア) seit 2011 D''' D-Love 2008 D&D 1996-1999 D. Heaven (디헤븐) seit 2010 D.D. Gaps 1990-2003 D.D.D 2005-2006 D.Q (디큐) 2012 Da Xiao Jie seit 2009 Dagaya Club from Bishoujo Club 31 (だがやクラブFrom美少女クラブ31) 2005-2006 DAIDAIDAI (代代代) seit 2016 DAISY★GIRLS 2014-2015 Dal★Shabet (달샤벳) seit 2011 Dance for Philosophy (フィロソフィーのダンス) seit 2015 DANCE POP GIRLS 2010-2011 DANCE POP GIRLS with hitomi 2010-2011 DANCEROID 2009-2014 Dancing Cats 2017 Dancing Dolls (ダンシングドールズ) seit 2011 DASONI (다소니) seit 2013 Date Shimai 2015 Datsumo Musume 2015 Dazzling RED 2012 DeadEyes seit 2016 DEADLIFT LOLITA seit 2017 DEAR KISS (ディアキス) seit 2016 Dear L mana (ディアエルマーナ) seit 2016 Dearly Stars (ディアリースターズ) - The iDOLM@STER - Death Rabbits seit 2013 DEEP GIRL 2015-2017 deeps 1997-2002 Def. DIVA 2005-2006 Def Will (デフ・ウィル) seit 2016 Dekamoni (デカモニ。) 2001 Dekomayu (デコまゆ) 2011 dela (デラ) seit 2012 DELUXE COLORS! 2010-2015 Dempagumi.inc seit 2010 Dendenmu Chu! seit 2015 Desu.Rabbits (です。ラビッツ) seit 2013 Devil ANTHEM. seit 2014 DEVIL GUN 2016-2017 Dia Lady 2013-2015 DIA☆MOND (だいやぁ☆もんど) 2012-2015 Diamondollfy seit 2015 DIANNA☆SWEET 2013-2017 dimension wooorld 2014 DINOSAUR BRAIN seit 2015 Dio 1992-1993 DIO 2012-2015 DiS 2012-2014 DISDOL seit 2015 DiSPANiC (ディスパニック) 2016 DISSENTER DOLLS seit 2015 DiVA 2011-2014 DIVA×DIVA 2007 DIY♡ 2012-2015 DokiDoki☆Dream Campus 2010-2013 Doll☆Elements 2011-2017 DOLL☆NEO 2014-2015 Doll's Vox 2003-2005 DOMINO 2000-2011 DOPING BERRY seit 2016 DORCA seit 2016 DORICHIM seit 2015 Dorothy Little Happy 2010-2017 DORive 2009-2014 Dorusen from TPD seit 2016 ・・・・・・・・・(dots) seit 2016 Doubutsu Biscuits (どうぶつビスケッツ) seit 2017 DPG seit 2013 dps 1997-2002 Drama Club seit 2012 Dream 1999-2017 Dream Morning Musume 2011-2012 Dream Star - Aikatsu! - Dream Station (ドリームステーション) seit 2014 Dream5 (ドリームファイブ) 2009-2016 Dreamcatcher (드림캐쳐) seit 2014 Dressing Flower 2015 Dressing Pafe - PriPara - Drift Angels seit 2009 D-Rive 2009-2014 Driving Club seit 2012 DRM seit 1999 drop (ドロップ) seit 2014 '''E E-Girls seit 2011 e-Street SAPPORO 2012-2013 e-Street TOKYO (イーストリートトーキョー) 2012-2013 E☆Traps (イートラップス) 2007 E2RE (이투알이) 2012-2013 e80 2013 EARTH (アース) 1999-2001, 2004-2005 EARTH CRYSTALS 2008-2009 Earth Ladies - Detektiv Conan - Ebisu★Muscats 2008-2013, seit 2015 Echigo Sisters Geeks (越後未希Geeks) 2013-2017 Ecomoni 2004-2007 Eclipse (エクリップス) 2009 Edge Dub Monkeyz 2015-2017 EDMKISS seit 2015 EE Jump 2000-2002 EGD 2012-2014 EGG5 1989 Elder Club 2006-2009 Electric Ribbon 2008-2011, seit 2012 Electric Ribbon-chan (エレクトリックおリボンちゃん) seit 2016 Elegies 2005 elfin' (エルフィン) seit 2015 elfloat seit 2014 Emi-chans 1986-1987 Emoquru Scoop (エモクルスコップ) seit 2017 EMPiRE seit 2017 Engeki Joshibu seit 2013 Enka Girls seit 2015 Enka Joshi Rubinas Gumi seit 2015 Erabareshi seit 2016 ERIHIRO seit 2015 Eriko with Crunch 1998-2001, 2004 Escalator or Elevator 2014-2016 Especia (エスペシア) 2012-2017 Eternal Harmony (エターナルハーモニー) -The iDOLM@STER- etto-etto seit 2014 EU PHORIA (ユーフォーリア) 2002-2009 every♡ing! 2014-2017 Ex-ceed! 2010 EYES 2010 F''' f(x) seit 2009 FaDeLess 2013-2014 Faint☆Star (フェイントスター) 2013-2017 Fairies seit 2011 fairy w!nk seit 2017 FAKY (フェイキー) 2013-2014, seit 2015 famille 2010 FAMM’IN (フェイミン) seit 2016 Fanta☆Piece (ファンタ☆ピース) 2010-2014 FantaRhyme (ふぁんたらいむ) seit 2012 Feam seit 2004 FEEL 1996 FEMM seit 2013 FES☆TIVE (フェスティブ) seit 2013 Fetties (フェッティーズ) seit 2013 Fever (フィーバー) 1979-1981 FIESTAR (피에스타) seit 2012 Fin.K.L 1998-2005 Fine Color 2012-2015, 2015-2016 Five Star Girl (ファイブスターガール) 1997-2007 Flap Girls' School seit 2012 Flash Fractal seit 2014 Fleur* 2011-2014 Fleurette (フルーレット) seit 2013 Flower seit 2010 Flower Notes seit 2016 FLOWLIGHT seit 2017 Folder 1997-1999 Folder5 2000-2003 fortuna 2014-2015 Four Seasons 1999 Frances&Aiko seit 2009 FreFre Chime Fes. seit 2015 French Kiss 2010-2015 Fresh kids 2002 Fresh Vegetable (旬野菜 / フレッシュベジタブル) seit 2016 FriendAll - PriPara - Friends 1999-2002 FruitPochette 2012-2017 Fruitpunch (フルーツポンチ) 2002-2003 Fruits 2007-2009 Fruits Ring seit 2014 Fruity (フルーティー) seit 2011 Frupoche seit 2012 Fudanjuku seit 2007 Fukkatsu! Mini Skirt Police (復活！ミニスカポリス) 1996-2006, 2010-2012 FUKUOKA Hakata Minyon (FUKUOKA はかたみにょん★) 2013-2015 Fukuoka Kanbee Girls (ふくおか官兵衛Girls) seit 2014 Fullfull☆Pocket seit 2015 FUNNY GENE 1997-1999 Furi Furi Idoling!!! (フリフリアイドリング!!!) 2008-2009 FuriMiyu seit 2012 Futari Opposite (ふたりオポジット) seit 2017 FuuSae (ふぅさえ) 2017 Fuwa Fuwa (ふわふわ) seit 2015 FYT Jisshusei (FYT教育実習生) seit 2015 '''G G.Story (걸스토리) 2010-2011 G-Friend (여자친구) seit 2015 G☆Girls seit 2011 G☆RACE (グレース) 2010 Gaarumageddon - PriPara - Gacharic Spin (ガチャリック スピン) seit 2009 GAL 1977-1979 GAL♥DOLL (ギャルドル) 2011-2016 Galaxy Girls Club 2009-2010 GALETTe (ガレット) 2013-2016 GAM 2006-2007 Game Girls seit 2014 Ganbare! Victory seit 2007 Ganbarou Nippon Ai Wa Katsu Singers 2011 GANG PARADE seit 2014 Gangkiz (갱키즈) 2012-2014 Gatas Brilhantes H.P. 2003-2015 Gatas Youth 2004-2007 Gekidan Magarines seit 2014 Gekidol (ゲキドル) 2014 Gekidol (ゲキドル) 2015 Gekijo-ban Gokigen Teikoku (劇場版ゴキゲン帝国) seit 2014 Gekiyakudol▷▷♀ (劇薬▷▷♀) 2014 GEM seit 2012 Ginga Musume Club (銀河っ娘クラブ) 2009-2010 GIRLFRIEND seit 2015 Girls 4 2009 Girls Beat!! seit 2014 Girls Club 1991 Girl's Day (걸스데이) seit 2010 Girls' Generation seit 2007 Girls' Generation-TTS (소녀시대-태티서) 2012-2017 GIRL’S HORIZON seit 2016 GIRLS · ING 2010 Giza Giza Idoling!!! 2008-2009 GMU seit 2015 GNZ48 seit 2016 Gobugobu Girls (ごぶごぶガールズ ) 2010-2011 Golbies 1990-1994 Golden Half (ゴールデンハーフ) 1970-1974 Gomattou 2002-2003 Goo Choki Paa (ぐーちょきぱー) seit 2017 Gotsubukumi (こつぶ組) 2004-2006 GP Basic (지피 베이직) 2010-2016 gra-DOLL seit 2015 GracoRex 2015, ab 2016 GRATIA-ALA (グラティア アーラ) seit 2016 Green Aspara 2006 Green Fields 2012-2014 GU9UDAN seit 2016 Guardians 4 2009-2010 GUILDOLL seit 2014 Guso Drop 2014-2017 Gyaruru 2007-2008 H''' H.P. All Stars 2004-2005 Hacchake-tai from PASSPO☆ (はっちゃけ隊 from PASSPO☆) seit 2014 Hachikin Girls seit 2010 Hachimitsu Rocket (はちみつロケット) seit 2014 Hadashi no Mermaid (裸足のマーメイド) 2016 HagaTamu 2015 Hagi-King 2017 Hajirai Rescue (恥じらいレスキュー) 2013-2015, seit 2015 Hajirai Rescue JPN (恥じらいレスキューJPN) 2013-2015, seit 2015 Hakoiri♡Musume seit 2014 HALLOWEEN DOLLS 2015 HALOPERI Doll 2014, 2015-2016 HAM (햄) 2009-2012 Hamburgirl (ハンバーガール) seit 2013 Hamburgirl Z (ハンバーガールZ) HAMIDASYSTEM (ハミダシステム) seit 2016 HaMizu 2015 Hana No Chuusan TRIO 1973-1977 hanarichu (ハナリッチュ) 2013-2015 HANGRY&ANGRY 2008-2011 Hantannee (はんたんねえ) 2017 Happiness seit 2008 Happippi seit 2016 Happy♡7 2002 Happy Baby 2000-2001 HAPPY＆HAPPY 2012-2013 Happy Kurukuru (ハッピーくるくる) seit 2016 Happy Rain♪ (ハッピーレイン) - Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live - HAPPY! STYLE 2008-2011 Happy Super Generation (はっぴー超じぇねレ～ション) 2012-2013 Harajuku Jenne 1990-1994 Harajuku Monogatari (原宿物語) 2014-2015, seit 2015 Harajuku Otome (原宿乙女) seit 2015 HARU☆HINA 2010-2011 Harvest 2012-2016 Hauptharmonie 2014-2017 HBR Love 2011-2013 Heart ♥ Invader 2014 Heart ni Pochicon (ハートにポチコン) seit 2016 Heart&Cupid 2011-2014 HeBeE 1984-1989 Heisei Kotohime (平成琴姫) 2012-2016, seit 2016 Hello Pro Egg seit 2004 Hello Pro Kenshuusei seit 2004 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido seit 2016 Hello! Pro Sentai Pink Rangers 2012 Hello! Project Akagumi 2005 Hello! Project Kids 2002-2005 Hello! Project Mobekimasu 2010-2014 Hello! Project MobekisuJ 2010-2014 Hello! Project Shirogumi 2005 Hello! Project Station Dance Club seit 2013 HFN (エイチエフエヌ) 2012-2015 HI-FIN 2013-2015 Higashi Ikebukuro52 (東池袋52) seit 2017 High-King 2008, 2009-2011 HIGHTEEN (하이틴) seit 2016 Himawarigumi 2007-2008 Hime Kyun Ezo no Burai Can (ひめキュン蝦夷乃無頼缶) 2016-2017 Hime Kyun Fruits Can (ひめキュン フルーツ缶) seit 2010 Himegami CRISIS (姫神CRISIS) seit 2017 Himegoto Zettaichi (姫事絶対値) seit 2017 Himerians (姫リアンズ) 2010-2013 HIP♡ATTACK from IDOLING!!! 2014-2015 Hipp's 1997-2002 Hiroshima Maple★s seit 2012 HiS-TRICK 2007-2015 HKT48 seit 2011 Hoitsupu★Girls (ほいっぷ★Girls) 2011-2013 Honegumi from AKB48 2007 Honey go run (ハニーゴーラン) seit 2012 Honey Spice (ハニースパイス) seit 2012 Honey Squash (ハニースカッシュ) seit 2012 HOP CLUB (ホップ クラブ) 2001-2012 Horse Racing Club seit 2012 Hoshi no Otome Uta Gekidan 2009-2012 HOT HEAT HEAT GIRLS seit 2015 HoupriYouth seit 2015 Houkago Princess seit 2010 Houkenshitsu 2010 HR (エイチアール) seit 2010 hy4_4yh seit 2005 '''I I.O.I (아이오아이) 2016-2017 I’S9 (アイズナイン) seit 2012 I'Swing (アイズウイング) seit 2012 I4U 2014-2017 i-13 (아이 써틴) 2005-2007 ICE from AKB48 2007 Ice Cream Suicide seit 2016 Ice CreaMusume 2008-2010 ice☆palette (あいす☆ぱれっと) seit 2014 ICE☆PASTEL seit 2014 Ichigo-Hime (いちご姫) seit 2014 Ichigo Milk Iro ni Somaritai seit 2016 Ichigo-san (いちごさん) 2017 icle girls (アイくるガールズ) seit 2013 ICT lovelies!! (ICTラブリ～ず!!) 2013 Idol Class seit 2009 Idol College (アイドルカレッジ) seit 2009 Idol Farm seit 2013 Idol←Kataomoi Chu (アイドル←片思いチュー) seit 2015 Idol Kyoshitsu (アイドル教室) seit 2009 Idol ♪ Orchestra RY's seit 2015 Idol Renaissance (アイドルネッサンス) seit 2014 Idol School seit 2014 Idol Youkai Kawayushi ♥ seit 2013 Idol Yume Koujou (アイドル夢工場) 1987 Idoling!!! 2006-2015 Idoling NEO 2013-2015 Iginari Tohoku San (いぎなり東北産) seit 2015 Iiro☆Candle 2014-2015 Iketeru Hearts seit 2014 ILovU seit 2013 IM Zip seit 2013 Imokon 2001-2002 Imomu-chu! (いもむchu!) seit 2014 Imouto Sisters (いもうとシスターズ) seit 2009 IMZ seit 2013 Ippatsuya 2008 2008-2011 IRF 2012 i☆Ris seit 2012 IROHA 2013-2014 Ishindenshin (維新伝心) 2012-2013 IVOLVE (イヴォルブ) seit 2017 J''' J☆Dee'Z seit 2010 @JAM Allstars seit 2014 JANEL 2009 Jankenmin (じゃんけん民) seit 2016 Japan Sailor Girls (日本セーラー女子団) seit 2015 Jeanne Maria seit 2015 Jekyll and Hyde (ジキルとハイド) seit 2016 JELL 2012 Jelly Beans 2012-2015 Jelno seit 2014 Jewel (ジュエル) 2010-2012 Jewel♡Kiss (ジュエルキス) 2008-2015 Jewel*mariee (ジュエルマリー) 2013-2015 Jewel☆Neige seit 2014 JEWELRY (ジュエリー / 쥬얼리) 2001-2015 JewelryS (쥬얼리S) 2009-2014 Jidai Kasoku Souchi@’mE seit 2016 Jimusho ni Osaretai (事務所に推され隊) seit 2012 JK21 (ジェイケイ・トゥーワン) seit 2008 JK21 Putti-Ko (JK21～プチっ娘～) 2009-2012 JKT48 seit 2011 JKT48 Band seit 2015 JKT48 Dance Project seit 2016 JKT48 Dangdut seit 2015 jouetie Angels 2013-2014 JOY VAN CREW seit 2017 JSO seit 2012 Judai Jidai (十代時代) seit 2012 Juice=Juice seit 2013 Julian Mama 1983-1996, 2011-2012, 2016 Juliet seit 2009 Junes☆Princess 2013-2016 Juri♡Puri (じゅり♡ぷり) 2015 Jurin 2013-2016 JyuJyu seit 2014 '''K Kabutomu Chu! 2013-2015 KAGAJO☆4S 2012-2014 Kagaku Kyumei Kiko LOGICA? (科学部 科学究明機構 ロヂカ?) 2012-2014, seit 2015 Kagaku Kyumei Kiko LOGICA?:ver.1.2. (科学部 科学究明機構 ロヂカ?:ver.1.2.) 2012-2014, seit 2015 Kagaku Kyumei Kiko LOGICA?:ver.2.0. (科学部 科学究明機構 ロヂカ?:ver.2.0.) 2012-2014, seit 2015 Kaguya 2010-2012 Kaiketsu! Tropical Maru (怪傑！トロピカル丸) 2011-2015 Kaishin no Ichigeki (会心ノ一撃) seit 2016 Kakumei Sentai Resistance (革命戦隊レジスタンス) seit 2015 Kamatoto seit 2016 Kamen Joshi seit 2013 Kamen Rider Girls (仮面ライダーGirls) seit 2010 Kamen Sister seit 2016 Kamiishinaka Kana (かみいしなか かな) 2017 KAMIYADO (神宿) seit 2014 KAMO ga negi wo shottekuru!!! (KAMOがネギをしょってくるッ!!!) seit 2016 Kanamin Kitchen (かなみんキッチン) - Persona 4 - Kapushiki Gaisha Hyper Motivation (カプ式会社 ハイパーモチベーション) seit 2016 Kaqriyo Terror Architect (幽世テロルArchitect) seit 2017 Kara 2007-2016 Karat☆ (からっと☆) 2012-2015 Karen Girl's 2008-2009 KATA☆CHU seit 2015 Kawasaki Junjou Komachi☆ (川崎純情小町☆) seit 2011 Kazama San Shimai 1987 KAZEHIKARU FUKUROU (風光ル梟) seit 2017 Keyakizaka46 seit 2015 Kiiro 5 2000-2001 Kimi to Boku, tokidoki melancholic (君と僕、ときどきメランコリック) seit 2014 Kimiiro Project (キミイロプロジェクト) seit 2017 Kimoclo 2014 KINDAI GIRLS (近大ガールズ) seit 2014 Kingyo 2007 Kinjuri☆Julietta seit 2015 Kirakira Gerira (キラキラゲリラ) 2015-2017 Kirakira Roppongi Jogakuin 2009-2014 Kira☆Pika 2007-2009 Kirameki☆Anforent (煌めき☆アンフォレント) seit 2015 Kirapojo 2009-2014 Kirara to Urara 1984-1986 KissBee (きすびー / キスビー) seit 2014 KissBeeWEST seit 2014 kiss no Tempura (kissの天ぷら) 2017 Kit Cat seit 2013 Kitakaze Impact (北風インパクト) 2015-2017 Kitakaze Impact Choque! (北風インパクトChoque!) 2015-2017 Kiyoshi Ryujin 25 2014-2017 KNU23 (ケーエヌユートゥエンティスリー) seit 2010 KNU (ケーエヌユー) seit 2010 KOBerrieS♪ (コウベリーズ) seit 2012 Kobushi Factory seit 2015 Koisuru BEAT (恋するBEAT) 2014-2017 Kokeshi Sisters (こけしシスターズ) 2017 Konekoneko (こねこねこ) 2004 Konohana Sakuya 2010-2012 Konpeito 1991-1993 Kotori with Stitchbird (コトリ with ステッチバード) 2015-2016 Koutei Camera Gal (校庭カメラギャル) 2015-2017 Koutei Camera Girl 2014-2017 Koutei Camera Girl Drei (校庭カメラガールドライ) seit 2017 Koutei Camera Girl Zwei 2014-2017 KRD8 seit 2013 KRP28 seit 2013 KUCHIBIRU NETWORK (クチビルネットワーク) seit 2014 KÜHN (キューン) 2014-2015 Kurikamaki seit 2012 Kuro BUTA All Stars 1993-1994 Kuroneko no Yuutsu 2015-2016 Kus Kus seit 2013 Kyueen's seit 2014 Kyun Kyun Idoling!!! (キュンキュンアイドリング) 2009 Kyushu Hyoketsu Club (九州氷結クラブ) 2012-2013 L''' L.A. Angel 2003-2009 L@L 1999 La PomPon seit 2013 LABOUM (라붐) seit 2014 LADIES' CODE (레이디스 코드) seit 2013 Lady (레이디) 2005-2007 Lady Collection (레이디 컬렉션) 2009 Lady Marmalade (レディママレード) 2004-2008 Lady Oh! (レディ オー) 1981-1982 Ladybaby seit 2015 Lagoon Blue (らぐぅんぶるぅ) seit 2013 Lala with Prism Idol Kenkyusei´s 2015 Last☆Angel 2000 Last Idol (ラストアイドル) ab 2017 Last Question (ラストクエスチョン) seit 2015 LAUGH ALOT seit 2017 Laugh☆Chick seit 2015 le biglemoi seit 2017 Le Chocolat 2004-2008 Le Siana (ルシャナ) seit 2012 Legend Days 2013 Lemon Angel 1987-1990 LENPHa 2005-2006 Leriche (ルーリッシュ) 2004-2008 Let’s PocoPoco (レッツポコポコ) seit 2016 Li-V-RAVE seit 2017 Liberty Girls 1997-2000 Licca 2002-2003 Light Music Club seit 2012 Lil Cumin (リル・クミン) 2011-2013 LiliMoni 2002-2004 Lilpri 2010-2011 Lily White 2011-2016 Linlin & Saho Akari 2011 LinQ seit 2011 Lip's (リップス) 1989-1992 Lips of an Angel seit 2017 Litor Peko ☆彡 (りとるぺこ☆彡) 2013-2014 Little Gatas 2004-2007 Little Glee Monster seit 2013 LittleStep 2011-2013 Living Dead I Dolls 2016-2017 LOCK ON LAUGH seit 2017 Lolita Peter Pan 2010 ＝ LOVE seit 2017 Love Android seit 2014 Love Bitter EX (ラベビタEX) 2015-2016 LOVE COMPANY 2010 Love Crescendo seit 2015 Love La Doll (ラブラドール) 2011-2014 LOVE LAIKA (ラブライカ) -The iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls - Lovedol (らぶドル) - Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ - Lovelies (ラブリーズ) 1978 Lovely★Doll seit 2010 LovelyPops (ラブリーポップス) seit 2015 Lovely Twister 2014 Lovely-X 2010-2012 Lovely's (ラビュリーズ) 2017 Lovelys (ラブリーズ) seit 2013 Lovelys!!! seit 2013 LOVELYZ (러블리즈) seit 2014 LoVendoЯ seit 2013 Lovit's! (ラビッツ) seit 2011 LovRave (ラブレイブ) seit 2017 LPG 2010-2012 Luce 2014 Luce Twinkle Wink☆ (ルーチェ・トゥインクル・ウィンク) seit 2014 Lucifer (ルシフェル) 2015-2016, seit 2017 LUCKY LEGS (ラッキーレッグス) 2000-2002 Lumina Scarlet seit 2012 LunaFilles seit 2017 Lyric Holic Kagekidan seit 2014 lyrical Renaissance 2017 lyrical school seit 2010 '''M M Three 2013-2017 M.I.L.K. (밀크) 2001-2003 M.O.A (모아) 2013-2015 M.O.E seit 2013 μ's 2010-2016 M&M 2013 M&N (엠앤엔) 2013 M@M 1999 Maboroshi karen GeNE (マボロシ可憐GeNE) seit 2013 Maboroshi Love (マボロシ☆ラ部) seit 2014 Maccha's 2011-2015 Machikado Keiki ☆ Japan ↑ (街角景気☆Japan↑) seit 2013 Machikado Keiki ☆ Kamen Joshi ↑ (街角景気☆仮面女子↑) seit 2013 MAD CATZ 2008-2009 Magical Ban☆Bang seit 2014 Magical Dreamin’ 2015 Magical★Fruits (マジカル★フルーツ) 2015-2016 MAGiCAL PUNCHLiNE seit 2016 Magical Sweets 2006 Maho Joshi ☆Seiren seit 2013 Maikeru & Hanaka (まいける&はなか) 2010-2011 Maintenance (メンテナンス) seit 2015 Maison Book Girl seit 2014 Majestic Seven (マジェスティックセブン) seit 2015 Malcolm Mask McLaren seit 2015 MAMAMOO (마마무) seit 2014 ManaMinoRisa seit 2007 Maneki Kecak (まねきケチャ) seit 2015 Manekineko from OS☆U (まねきねこ from OS☆U) seit 2016 Manyanko Club 1999-2000 Manyo Xiao Nyan seit 2009 MAN-ZOKU Diva seit 2005 MAONATSU seit 2017 MAPLEZ seit 2012 Marathon Club seit 2014 Marbles 2016-2017 MARIA (マリア) 2005-2010 Maria seit 2014 MariAnnin (まりあんにん) 2017 MARs - Pretty Rhythm - Masa Tanoshi o (まさたのしお) 2017 Masquerade 1993, 2013 MAVERICK seit 2006 MAX (マックス) seit 1995 MAX♡GIRLS seit 2013 McKee 1995-1996 Mecha High♡ (メチャハイ♡) 2012-2017 MELLOW MELLOW seit 2017 Mellowquad 2013-2015 Melon Kinenbi 1999-2010, 2011, 2013 Melonpan Alliance 2013 meltia (メルティア) 2014-2016 me-me* (ミーム) 2012-2016 Memories of you 2011-2012 Merci♡Coco (メルシーココ) 2012-2016 MeroMero Clover (めろめろクローバー) 2011-2013 merry merli (メリーメルリー) seit 2017 METAMO 1999-2002 Metro Rabbits H.P. 2006 Metropolis seit 2013 Mew Five (ミュウ・ファイヴ) 2001-2002 Mi 2003-2007 Mia REGINA (ミア-レジーナ) seit 2016 MIGMA SHELTER (ミグマ・シェルター) seit 2017 MIKA♡MISA seit 2016 MIKA☆RIKA seit 2013 Mi-Ke (ミケ) 1991-1993 MIKINORME ( 魅起法則) 2008-2015, seit 2015 Milcs (ミルクス) seit 2013 Milcs Honmono (ミルクス本物) seit 2013 Milk 1979-1980 Milky Holmes seit 2009 MilkyWay 2008-2009 Milk Planet 2014 MilkShake (ミルクセーキ) seit 2013 Millenium Girls (ミレニアムガールズ) 2015-2015, seit 2015 Million Executive (ミリオンエグゼクティブ) 2004-2005 Million Girls 2003 2003 Million Girls 2010 2010 Million Girls Z seit 2014 mImi（ミミ）seit 2014 mi-na seit 2016 Minami Akina no Super Mild Seven (南明奈のスーパーマイルドセブン) 2008-2011 Minami Aoyama Show-jo Kagekidan (南青山少女歌劇団) 1990-2001 Minami kuzu Shooters 2005-2013 Mineral★Miracle★Muse (ミネラル★ミラクル★ミューズ) - Samurai Flamenco - Mini Skirt 2010 Mini Sukapan 2001 Miniature Garden (ミニチュアガーデン) 2014-2017 Minichia☆Bears 2009-2014 Minihamus 2001-2003 Minimoni 2000-2004 Miniparti seit 2009 Minna no Kodomochan (みんなのこどもちゃん) seit 2016 MINT 2010 MINX (밍스) seit 2014 Mirai Skirt (ミライスカート) 2011-2013, seit 2014 MiraMaria (ミラマリア) 2009-2011 Mise Girl 09:50 (店ガール9：50) 2012-2015 misono & Hiroshi 2008-2009 Miss Magazine Futsal Team 2005-2011 Miss Marine-chan (ミスマリンちゃん) seit 2003 mistress (ミストレス) seit 2016 Mito Gotochi Idol (Kari) (水戸ご当地アイドル（仮）) seit 2012 Mix Gatas 2006 Mizutama Online 2009-2010 MM Gakuen Gasshoubu 2009-2011 MNL48 ab 2017 Moe×Kon 2011 Moery Star (もえりぃすたぁ) 2011-2012 MOFU MOFU☆DOGS seit 2016 Momo Doll 2012 Momo mint's (桜（もも）mint's) 2006-2007 Momoclo Tei Ichimon 2012 Momoiro Clover Z seit 2008 Momoiro Kakumei seit 2016 Momoiro Revolution seit 2016 Momoko Club 1983-1994 Momoland (모모랜드) seit 2016 Momotamai (ももたまい) seit 2012 Mon Soleil 415 (モンソレイユ415) 2012-2014, 2015 Moon Angel Tai 2001-2005 Morimusu 2014 Morita Club (森田クラブ) 2004-2005 Morita Ikka (森田一家) 2004-2005 Morning Musume (モーニング娘。) seit 1997 Morning Musume '14 (モーニング娘。'14) seit 1997 Morning Musume '15 (モーニング娘。'15) seit 1997 Morning Musume '16 (モーニング娘。'16) seit 1997 Morning Musume '17 (モーニング娘。'17) seit 1997 Morning Musume Otome Gumi 2003-2004 Morning Musume Sakura Gumi 2003-2004 Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai 2006-2007 Moso Calibration (妄想キャリブレーション) seit 2013 moto Z 2009 mtopi seit 2015 Mugen Regina (夢幻レジーナ) 2013-2016, seit 2017 Mune no tanima ni umore-tai (胸の谷間にうもれ隊) 2010-2014 Mune no tanima ni umore-tai X (胸の谷間にうもれ隊X) 2010-2014 Musubizm seit 2014 Muten Musume 2010 My Girlfriends seit 2016 Mysterious Roses (ミステリアスローゼス) seit 2014 Mystic Mode seit 2017 N''' N Zero seit 2010 N Zero (moto AKBN 0) seit 2010 Nacchinon 2007-2008 Nagiffu (なぎっふぅー) 2017 NAGOYA Chubu (ナゴヤチューブ) 2013-2015, 2015-2016 Nakano Fujo Sisters 2006-2011 Nakano Fujoshi Sisters 2006-2011 Nakanomori BAND (中ノ森BAND) 2005-2008 NakaZYXtai!!! (ナカジックスたいっ!!!) 2017 Nama Ham to Yaki Udon (生ハムと焼うどん) 2015-2017 Namikibashi Hi-School (並木橋ハイスクール) 2014-2015 Nanairo Fantasy (なないろファンタジー) 2010-2011 Nananon (ななのん) 2013-2015 Nanatsuboshi 1990 Naniwa Kids (なにわキッド) 2001-2007 Naniwa rokkasen (浪速六歌仙) seit 2016 nanoCUNE seit 2011 nanoRider seit 2011 Nanporochii Uto kusanhinshii youjo Speciality Girls (南幌町特産品少女 Speciality Girls) seit 2015 Nansho Kids (ナンショーキッズ) 2001-2004 NaruNonGon (なるのんごん) 2015 NATASHA seit 2016 Nato☆Kan seit 2011 Natsu no Mamono (夏の魔物) seit 2013 Natsuaki seit 2012 Natsuiro Party seit 2016 Natto Angels 2009 Natto Angels Z 2010 Nebarandono tochi mottemasu! (ねばぁらんどの土地もってます!) seit 2017 NECO PLASTIC seit 2016 NECRONOMIDOL seit 2014 Negicco seit 2003 Negipecia 2014 NEGOTO (ねごと) seit 2006 Neko Kageki (三毛猫歌劇団) seit 2016 NEO BREAK seit 2015 NEO Chakkiri Musume (NEOちゃっきり娘) 1999 NEO from Idoling!!! 2013-2015 NEO☆Gakuin seit 2016 NEO Kashinashi Musume 1999 NEP She☆Stars (ネップシスターズ) 2010-2014 NERFY GUINER BIEBER seit 2015 NEVE SLIDE DOWN 2016-2018 New Hipp's 1997-2002 NEXT GENERATION seit 2007 NEXT YOU seit 2015 Nezumikko Club 1993 NGT48 seit 2015 NICE GIRL Bowling 2008 NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei 2007-2014 ☺☺☺☺ (Nico Nico) (ニコニコ) 2017 Niconico LOVERS (ニコニコ♡LOVERS) seit 2016 Nidaime Iginari Tohoku San (二代目いぎなり東北産) seit 2015 Niimo seit 2012 Niji no Conquistador seit 2014 Nikomono! 2005 NiNi's 2015-2016 nIo seit 2013 nIo-Destroy seit 2013 Nishikanazawa Girls (西金沢少女団) seit 2017 NITRO 1999 NMB48 seit 2010 NMews Sisters - PriPara - NO NAME 2012-2013 no3b seit 2008 Nochiura Natsumi 2004-2005 Nogidan (乃木團) seit 2014 Nogizaka AKB 2016 Nogizaka46 seit 2011 NOMAKES (ノーメイクス) seit 2015 Nonoshiri Kenkyuukai (罵り研究会) seit 2015 NonSugar - PriPara - N☆RNiR (ノニエル) seit 2014 Not yet 2011-2014 notall (ノタル) seit 2014 NOW ON AIR seit 2016 Nozomi Gundam 2012 N's 2008-2010 NyaKB with Tsuchinoko Panda 2014-2015 nyamm (ニャム) 2017 Nyangilas 1985-1986 '''O ODATOMO 2014-2016 Odoru♡11 2002 OFA21 2011 Oh★Campee (おきゃんぴー) 2010-2012 OH MY GIRL seit 2015 Oha Girl Apple (おはガールアップル) 1998-1999 Oha Girl Banana (おはガールバナナ) 1998-1999 Oha Girl Candy Mint (おはガールキャンディミント) 2005-2007 Oha Girl Cherry 1999-2000 Oha Girl Chu! Chu! Chu! (おはガールちゅ！ちゅ！ちゅ！) 2012-2014 Oha Girl Citrus 1999-2000 Oha Girl Fruitpunch (おはガールフルーツポンチ) 2002-2003 Oha Girl Fuwawa (おはガールふわふわわ) 2014-2015 Oha Girl Grape 2001 Oha Girl Maple 2010-2012 Ohamokyu (おはもきゅ) seit 2016 Oishii! Ichigo 2010-2013 Oishii! Mini Cherries 2010-2013 Ojarumaru Sisters 2011 Ojousama seit 2009 Okaileage (オカイレージ) 2017 Okapazu seit 2014 Okashina Sisters 2008 Okawari Sisters (おかわりシスターズ) 1983-1985 Okuzawamura seit 2014 Omotesando BEAUTY 2006 on and Go! seit 2016 One Little Kiss 2011-2015 OnePixcel seit 2015 Ongaku Gatas 2007-2010 Onna Juku All Stars 2014-2015 Onnazakari Gezadereta 2000 Onyanko Club 1985-1987, 2002, 2010 OPD 1993-1997, 2008-2009 Orange Project 2003 Orange Sisters 1983-1985 ORF48 seit 2011 OSAKA DAIZY7 (大阪 DAIZY7) 2013-2015 Osaka Performance Doll 1993-1997, 2008-2009 Osaka★SSFW seit 2009 Osaka★Syunkasyuto seit 2009 OS☆U seit 2010 OToGi8 2010 OTOME⑤ seit 2005 Otome Brave seit 2015 Otome Frappuccino (乙女フラペチーノ) seit 2014 Otome Shinto 2012-2016 Otome Storm! (乙女ストーム！) - The iDOLM@STER - Otomejyuku 1989-1991 Otsuyoi (ぉっょぃ) 2017 Ougon Jidai (黄金時代) seit 2016 Oyasumi Hologram seit 2014 Oz (オズ) seit 2012 P''' P&P 2012-2013 P.IDL seit 2014 P.O.P CON (팝콘) seit 2012 Pabo 2007-2011 Pa-Ken! (ぱー研！) seit 2012 palet (パレット) seit 2012 PALET seit 2012 Pa☆letee (ぱれっと) 2007-2008 PalmSugar (パームシュガー) 2013-2015 PamperRevivePeople seit 2016 Panache! (パナシェ! ) 2012-2013 Pandamic (パンダみっく) seit 2016 Pandora (판도라) 2012 PANIC MAGIC 2016-2017 Pansy 1981-1982 Pao♥ 2010 Papimache (パピヨ デ マルシェ) seit 2013 papirosier seit 2015 PARADISE GO!! GO!! (パラダイスゴーゴー) 2004-2006 PARALLEL seit 2013 Parallel JAPAN (パラレルJAPAN) seit 2013 Paretto 2006 PARLISH (パーリッシュ) seit 2014 Party Rockets (パーティロケッツ) seit 2012 Party Rockets GT (パーティーロケッツジーティー) seit 2012 PassCode seit 2013 PASSPO☆ seit 2009 Pastel (パステル) 2002-2004, 2016 Pastel☆Joker (パステル☆ジョーカー) 2010-2016 Pastel Wind (ぱすてるうぃんど) 2012-2014 Patisserie 2015 pax puella (パクスプエラ) seit 2016 Peaberry 2012-2015 PEACEFUL 2011-2012 p-each 2010-2012 Peach sugar snow seit 2012 Peachy's (ピーチーズ) 2008-2009 PEAKL 2012-2014 PekaBooU* 2013 peony (ピオニー) 2014-2016 Perfume seit 2000 Persona seit 2008 Petchiyapa aizu 2005 Petit Angel (プチエンジェル) 2000-2002 Petit Diva (ぷちでぃーば) 2006-2007 Petit JK (ﾌﾟﾁJK) 2009-2012 petit milady (プチミレディ) seit 2013 Petit Moni 1999-2003 Petit Moni V 2009-2011 Petit PASSPO☆ seit 2015 Petit Rabbit's 2014-2015 Phantom Voice 2015-2017 photograph (フォトグラフ) 2014-2015 Pialy (ピアリー) 2013 Pichi Lemon Unit 2007-2009 Piecees (ピーシーズ) 2008 PIECES (ピイシーズ) seit 2016 PiGU seit 2014 PiiiiiiiN 2013-2017 Pimm's (ピムス) seit 2012 Pink Actress - PriPara - Pink Babies (ピンク・ベイビーズ ) 2013-2017 PINK CRES. seit 2016 Pink Diamond (ピンクダイヤモンド) seit 2014 Pink Lady 1976–1981, 1984, 1989, 1990, 1996-1997, 2003-2005, seit 2010 PINKEY (ピンキー) 2012-2014 Pinky! Noora & Petra seit 2017 PINO 1995-1996 PIPO☆Angel's (ピポ☆エンジェルズ) 2003-2007 Pirit Color seit 2014 Pla2me seit 2014 PLC seit 2012 Please&Secret seit 2013 Pledis Girlz seit 2016 PLIC PROCK seit 2013 Plumeria 2013-2015 POCKY GIRLS 2002-2003 POEM seit 2014 Poisan iinkai (ポイサン委員会) seit 2012 POP seit 2014 POP iD Cafe seit 2014 Popins 1986-1987 POPUP seit 2016 Porrima from AKB48 2013 Potebari! (ぽてばり！) 2014 Pottya (ポッチャ) seit 2015 Powa×2Puririn!!! - Aikatsu! - Power Age 2005-2009 Power Spot (パワースポット / ぱわーすぽっと) 2011-2014, 2015 PPP (ペパプ) seit 2017 PPP! PiXioN seit 2012 Pramo (プラモ) seit 2010 Pray✴︎uS seit 2016 predia seit 2010 PREDIANNA seit 2014 Pretty Chat 1997 Princess Chatters 2009 Princess K 2012 PRINCESS PRINCESS 1983-1996, 2011-2012, 2016 Princess♪Ribbon (ぷりんせす♪りぼん) 2010-2014 Printemps 2011-2016 PriPara Police -PriPara- Prism (プリズム) seit 2010 Prism☆Box 2013-2017 Prism☆Mates 2012-2017 PRISTIN (프리스틴) seit 2016 Prits 2001-2002, 2009-2010 PRITZ (프리츠) 2014-2016 Prizmmy☆ 2012-2017 Prizmmy☆ (Pretty Rhythm) 2012-2013 Project 47 - Idol Death Game TV - Pumpkin 1987-1993 Punch☆Love (ぱんち☆らぶ) 2010-2011 Puppy Mice 2009 Purchasing Club (購買部) seit 2014 Pureful (ぴゅあふる) seit 2010 PURETTY 2012-2014 PURETTY - Pretty Rhythm - Purfles (퍼펄즈‬) 2014-2016 Puripuri Pink 2005 Purities 2006-2007 Puyopuyo Idoling!!! 2009 pyuacco (ぴゅあ娘) seit 2014 Pyxis seit 2015 '''Q Q・P☆Cosmix - PriPara - QBS 2013 Qlair 1991-1994 QT♡Capsule (QT♡かぷせる) seit 2016 Queen & Elizabeth 2010 Queen B'Z (퀸비즈) seit 2012 Queens (퀸즈) 2010 Q’ulle seit 2014 Qumari Depart (クマリデパート) seit 2016 QunQun (キュンキュン) seit 2011 R''' R-15♡ 2011 R-Village Girls seit 2016 R.C.T. 2002-2004 Rabbits seit 2015 RABBITS★Lab. (ラビッツラボ) seit 2017 Radiokko (ラジオっ娘) 1981-1982 Ragna☆Girls 2007 Rainbow 2009-2016 Rainbow BLAXX (레인보우 블랙) 2014 Rainbow Pink 2006-2009 Rainbow Pixie (레인보우 픽시) 2012-2016 RAISE CHOU CHOU (れいしゅしゅ) 2012-2016 Rakku Yu Idol henshiyuubu FINDS 2013-2015 Rakutenshi 1989-1990 R☆M (ラム) 2011-2013 RaNia (라니아) seit 2010 Re Alice (りありす) seit 2017 READY TO KISS seit 2013 Real Light (-本気光-リアライト) seit 2016 REAL LOVE 2017 Reborn Eleven 2011 Red Tomato 2006 Red Velvet seit 2014 REGiNA KiSS (レジキス) seit 2015 Renaiun Joshotai 2010 Rev. from DVL 2011-2017 REX (レッキス) 2005-2013 Rhymeberry seit 2011 ribbon 1989-1994 Ricotta 2013 Rinrin・Ranran 1972-1976 Riririnne 2015 RO-KYU-BU! 2011-2013 Rock A Japonica seit 2015 Roman Stars 2011-2012 ROMANS 2003 Rosario+Cross (ロザリオクロス) seit 2012 RY’s seit 2015 RYUTist seit 2011 Ryuuguu Komachi - The iDOLM@STER - Ryuuseigun Shoujo (流星群少女) 2013-2016 '''S S＊CREW (エスクルー) 2011-2014 S.E.S 1997-2002, 207, 2008, 2009, 2014 Sagittarius Ryuusei-gun (Niji no Conquistador Aogumi) (サジタリアス流星群 (虹のコンキスタドール青組)) seit 2017 Saint Four 1984-1987, seit 2013 SAiNT SEX seit 2017 Saint Snow - Love Live! Sunshine!! - Saints - PriPara - Saishuu Mirai Heiki mofu (最終未来兵器 mofu) seit 2014 SAKA-SAMA seit 2016 Sakae 6 Kisei (栄6期生) 2017 SakamichiAKB (坂道AKB) 2017 Sakidori Hasshinkyoku (さきどり発信局) seit 2016 SakiHito (さきひと) 2013-2017 SakuLove (さくらぶ) 2011-2014 Sakura Cinderella (さくらシンデレラ) seit 2014 Sakura Gakuin seit 2010 Sakura Girls 2012 Sakura Kagetsu seit 2016 Sakura no Yume. (サクラノユメ。) 2017 sakuraebis (桜エビ～ず) seit 2015 Sakuragaoka Chocolat (桜丘ショコラ) 2014-2016 SakuranbomBom (さくらんぼんBom) 2012-2016 Sakurakko Club 1991-1995 Sakurakou K-ON Bu (桜高軽音部) 2009 SALT5 2003 SAMURAI Rose (サムライローズ) seit 2009 Sandaime mune no tanima ni umore-tai (三代目胸の谷間にうもれ隊) 2010-2014 SANSHIMAI (三姿舞) seit 2010 Sapporo CERBIES 2007-2014 SAPPORO Snow♥Loveits (サッポロ Snow♥Loveits) 2013-2015, 2015-2016 Sashining Musume (サシニング娘。) seit 2016 Sato no Akari 2014-2016 Satoda Mai with Goda Kazoku 2008-2011 Satoda Mai with Goda Kyodai 2008-2011 SAY-LA seit 2014 Sayuringo Army Corps 2016 SCANDAL seit 2006 SCARLET OVERKILL YOU 2008-2015, seit 2015 SCARLET SCANDAL 2011-2012 SCK45 seit 2011 SCK Girls seit 2011 SCOOPERS 2010-2012 SDN48 2009-2012 Secret Girls 2011-2012 seeDream (シードリーム) seit 2016 Seifuku Koji Iinkai 1992-2006, seit 2010 Seikore 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005 Seine River seit 2015 Seishun Gakuen (青SHUN学園) seit 2010 Seishun Joshi Gakuen (青春女子学園) seit 2010 Seiuchi (せいうち) 2017 Seiza Hyakkei Black (星座百景★暗黒 / 星座百景ブラック) seit 2017 sendai☆syrup (センダイシロップ) 2014-2017 SENDAI Twinkle☆moon seit 2014 Senkou Roadshow (閃光ロードショー) seit 2015 SenoSister seit 2012 Sera Myu 1993-2005, seit 2013 Seventeen Club 1984-1985 Sexy 8 2002 SEXY♥J seit 2014 Sexy Otonajan 2005 Sexy Tokyo 2016 SHAKE HANDS CREW 2012-2013 SHANADOO 2006-2012, 2013-2014 Sheki-Dol 2000-2002 sherbet (シャーベット) seit 2015 sherry (シェリー) seit 2007 Shibu3 project (シブサンプロジェクト) seit 2016 Shibuya GAL’s 2010-2012 Shida Summer Arai Summer! (志田サマー新井サマー) 2016 Shimadagawa (島田川) 2017 Shimonoseki Project K 2012-2016 Shin Minimoni 2009-2011 SHINGEKI seit 2017 Shining Academy seit 2016 Shino Club seit 2012 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku (私立恵比寿中学) seit 2009 ShiX seit 2016 Shizukaze (しず風) 2009-2015 SHOCKER GIRLS 2013 Shohjo-tai 1983-1989, 1999, seit 2015 Shoko-tan♥Dempagumi 2015 Shooting Star Girls 2013-2016 Shoujo Kakka no International (少女閣下のインターナショナル) seit 2014 Shoujou Jidai seit 2007 Shugo Chara Egg! 2008-2010 Shuuengo Buppan (終演後物販) seit 2017 ShuuKaRen seit 2016 SHY48 seit 2017 SiAM&POPTUNe (シャムポップチューン) seit 2013 Silent Siren (サイレント・サイレン) seit 2010 silQ (シルク) 2013-2015 Sin Sekai Sen (シンセカイカン) seit 2016 SI☆NA 2008-2011 Si☆Stella seit 2014 SIR seit 2011 SiS 2016 SISTER LOOP VII seit 2014 Sister Pro7ect 2015-2016 Sister Q (シスター・キュー) 2004-2006 Sister Rabbits 1994-1997, 2004, 2005 SKE48 seit 2008 Skylark Group CUP 2004-2010 sleepiece 2010-2013, seit 2015 Slime Girls (スライムガールズ) seit 2013 Smile Gakuen (スマイル学園) 2011-2015 Smile Kiss Gumi (スマイルキスグミ) 2013-2014 Smile☆Pocket (すま★ぽけ) 2012-2013 S/mileage seit 2009 Snappeas 2003 SNH48 seit 2012 Snow Drops 2012-2013 So Nyeo Si Dae seit 2007 Soft Cream 1982-1985 SoLa♡Ageddon Mi - PriPara - Sola Sound seit 2016 SoLaMi♡Dressing - PriPara - SoLaMi♡SMILE - PriPara - Soleil - Aikatsu! - SONE 2014, 2015 sora tob sakana (そらとぶさかな) seit 2014 Soran Happies 2006 Soredemo Jidai wa Mawattemasu (それでも時代はまわってます。) seit 2017 Soror♥Babys seit 2014 S★Spicy (S★スパイシー) 2009-2010, seit 2011 S★Spicy1 (S★スパイシー1) 2009-2010, seit 2011 S★Spicy2 (S★スパイシー2) 2009-2010, seit 2011 SOUL TIGER 2001-2002 Soup☆Girls (スープ☆ガールズ) 2012 Spa! Girl 1998 Spark Speaker (スパークスピーカー) seit 2015 SPEED 1996-2000, 2001, 2003, 2008-2013 Sphere (スフィア) 2009-2017 Spica no Yoru (スピカの夜) seit 2015 SPL∞ASH seit 2010 SPLASH (スプラッシュ) 2006-2015 Splash! (スプラッシュ) seit 2009 Springs 2002-2003 St. Bonapro School 2013-2014 Stand-Up! Hearts seit 2014 STAR☆ANIS - Aikatsu! - ST☆RBERRY 2012-2015 Star☆T (スタート) seit 2011 Starlight Party (スターライ党) - Idol Jihen - Starmarie seit 2008 StarRing - Idol Memories - Station♪ (ステーション♪) 2011-2016 Steam Girls (スチームガールズ) seit 2012 Stella☆Beats seit 2016 Stellar (스텔라) seit 2011 STEREO JAPAN seit 2014 STEREO TOKYO seit 2014 STRAWBERRY PAINKILLER seit 2015 Strawberry Syndrome (ストロベリー症候群) seit 2016 STU48 seit 2017 StylipS seit 2011 Sudannayuzuyuri (スダンナユズユリー) seit 2016 Sugar&Solt seit 2015 sugartrap seit 2014 Sukeban Girls 2011 Sukiimo (スキイモ) seit 2016 Suncon (サンコン) 2017 Summer Rocket (サマーロケット) seit 2016 Sunmyu seit 2012 Sunmyu (β) seit 2012 SUPER☆GiRLS seit 2010 SUPER LIPs 2013-2014 SUPER MONKEYS 1992-1995, 2006 Survivë seit 2006 Survive-ZERO seit 2006 Sushi Musume (すし娘) seit 2015 Suzanne x Suzanne 2010 Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete 2015 SWEET BULLET seit 2014 Sweet Girl (Sweetガール) seit 2016 Sweet Kiss 2005-2006 Sweet Kiss 2011-2013 SYS 2015 T''' T&C Bomber 1999-2000, 2008-2009, 2013, 2015 t.c.princess 2009-2013 T-ARA 2009-2017 Ta-Colors (ティーエーカラーズ) seit 2014 Tabikare Girls 2013-2014 Tada no Onna no Ko. (ただの女の子。) 2016-2017 Taesabiae (태사비애) seit 2007 TaeTiSeo (태티서) seit 2012 TAHITI (타히티) seit 2012 Taiyou to Ciscomoon 1999-2000, 2008-2009, 2013, 2015 Takiguchi Narumi with Control-S (滝口成美 with Control-S) 2014 TAKENOKO▲ 2013-2014 Takoyaki Rainbow (たこやきレインボー) seit 2012 Tanpopo 1998-2003 Tanpopo # 2009-2011 Task have Fun seit 2016 Team 8 2017 TEAM Bimajo seit 2010 Team BS 2013 Team Crerekko! seit 2012 Team Daijinatokoro 2014-2015 Team Daioh Ika (チーム大王イカ) 2013-2014 Team DEKARIS 2009 Team Dragon from AKB48 2010 TEAM dream 2004-2008 TEAM Junjou (TEAM純情) 2008-2011, 2013 Team KISHIN from AKB48 2010 Team Okai seit 2012 Team PB 2010 Team Pichipichi NHK 2011 Team Surprise 2012, 2013, 2014-2015, seit 2017 Team Syachi Choco (チームしゃちチョコ) 2014 Team Syachihoko (チームしゃちほこ) seit 2011 TEAM WESTWIND (チーム・ウェストウィンド) 2007-2010 Team YJ 2010 Team Z 2011 TeamK from CYBERJAPAN seit 2016 TechPri 2009-2013 Teenage Club (ティーンエイジクラブ) 2004-2006 Teen's☆Heaven seit 2014 tengal6 seit 2010 Tenkasu Trio (てんかすトリオ) seit 2014 Tenkou Shoujo Kagekidan (転校少女歌撃団) seit 2014 Tenku On Parade seit 2012 Tentoumu Chu! seit 2013 The Cherries (ザ・チェリーズ) 1979-1981 The Children 2008-2009 The Garage 1999-2000 The Hoopers seit 2014 The Idol Formerly Known as LADYBABY seit 2015 The Lilies 1975-1986, seit 2005 The Lokka Sisters 1972-1976 The Margarines seit 2014 the name「TWICE」seit 2016 THE Natsu no Mamono (THE 夏の魔物) seit 2013 THE PATS PATS seit 2011 The Peanuts (ザ・ピーナッツ) 1959-1975 THE Possible seit 2006 THE SPUNKY 2013-2017 The World Standard seit 2015 Theater Re:z (シアターリズ) seit 2016 There There Theres (ゼアー・ゼアー・ゼアーズ) 2012-2016, seit 2017 tiaraway (ティアラウェイ) 2003-2005 TJ (トーンジュエル) 2012-2013, 2014, seit 2015 Tochiotome25 (とちおとめ25) seit 2010 toi teens!? 2004-2008 Toki wo Ikiru (トキヲイキル) seit 2017 Tokimeki Idoling!!! 2009 Tokimeki JUMP seit 2016 Tokimeki ♡ Sendenbu seit 2015 Tokyo Cheer② Party seit 2010 Tokyo CuteCute (東京CuteCute) seit 2015 TOKYO FUJIYAMA GEISHADAN (東京フジヤマ芸者団) seit 2017 Tokyo Girls’ Style seit 2010 Tokyo illuminati seit 2016 Tokyo Performance Doll 1990-1996, seit 2013 TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi (トーキョー夢ぴよ組) 2015-2016 Tokyo Rockets (東京ロケッツ) seit 2014 TOKYO TORiTSU Kore de Iinkai (TOKYO TORiTSU これで委員会) 2013-2015 Tomato n' Pine (トマトゥンパイン) 2008-2012 tomboy 2007 Tomo to Suzanne 2009-2011 Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai 2005-2009 Tone Jewel (トーンジュエル) 2012-2013, 2014, seit 2015 Topping☆Girls (トッピング☆ガールズ) 2010 Topping☆Girls2.0 2011 Topping☆GirlsGT 2012 Toriizaka46 seit 2015 TOY SMILEY seit 2017 T-Palette mini All Stars 2013 TPD DASH!! 1993-1994, seit 2013 TPE48 seit 2017 Trefle (トレフル) 2013-2016 Triangle 1977-1981 - Showa Gruppe Triangle - PriPara - Trick8f (トリハチ) 2007-2015 TRICK8FANTASIA 2007-2015 Tricolore - PriPara - Triplet 2014-2016 Tristar - Aikatsu - trugranful 2016 TRY-FULL BUS 2007-2009 TRYOUT 2015 TrySail (トライセイル) seit 2014 Tsubaki Factory seit 2015 Tsubasa 2010-2011 Tsubasa Fly 2012-2016 Tsubomi (つぼみ) seit 2009 Tsubomi Factory 2016 Tsuioku no Monochrome (追憶のモノクローム) seit 2016 Tsuki to Taiyou (月と太陽) 2014-2015, 2016-2017 TSURI×BIT seit 2013 Tsuyogari Sensation (強がりセンセーション) seit 2014 TV-Asahi Angel Eye 2001-2004 TWICE seit 2015 Twin Dark - Sailor V - Twinkle D♡LL (とぅいんくるD♡LL) seit 2015 Twinkle Veil from SUPER☆GiRLS (トゥインクルヴェール from SUPER☆GiRLS) 2013 Twinkle☆Stars seit 2015 Twinklestars 2010-2012, 2014-2015 '''U U 2010 Ucchari Big-Bangs - PriPara - Uchuu Shoujo seit 2016 Udon Kyodai seit 2014 UFZS seit 2011 UFZS Pixie seit 2012 UFZS Sexy seit 2012 uijin seit 2016 Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's 2011-2015 UL-SAYS 1991-1994 Ultra Girl (ウルトラガール) seit 2012 ULTRA LUCKY LEGS 2006 ULTRAGIRL seit 2012 Under Beasty (アンダービースティー) seit 2014 Under Face (アンダーフェイス) 2013-2014 UN☆LUCKEY 2015-2016 UN☆LUCKEY-X 2015-2016 UN☆LUCKEY-Z 2015-2016 U-NO (ウーノ) seit 2015 Up Up Girls (2) (アップアップガールズ(2)) seit 2017 Up Up Girls (Kari) seit 2011 Ura☆Rio (うら☆りお) 2010-2011 Ura Pichimo Unit 2007-2009 usa☆usa Shoujo Club (usa☆usa少女倶楽部) seit 2010 Usaroid (うさロイド) 2016-2017, seit 2017 Ushi Dorobou (牛泥棒) seit 2013 Ushirogami Hikaretai 1987-1988 Ushiroyubi Sasaregumi 1985-1987 V''' Vacancy Control seit 2014 Vampire☆Kiss (ヴァンパイア☆キス) 2015-2017 Vanilla Beans seit 2007 Various (베리어스) seit 2016 VENUS 1997-1999 VENUS 2007 Venus Mousse 2002-2003 Versus Kids (バーサスキッズ) seit 2013 VIC:CESS (ヴィクセス) 2011-2017 Vienolossi (ビエノロッシ) seit 2012 ViVA! 1991-1994 Viviange seit 2016 VIVID (비비드) seit 2012 VIVIDIVA (비비디바) 2015-2016 VNT (브이엔티) 2010-2011 v-u-den 2004-2008 '''W W 2004-2006 W-Mion (Wみおん) 2017 W-NAO 1992-1996 w-Street FUKUOKA (ウエストリートフクオカ) 2012-2013 w-Street NAGOYA (ウエストリートナゴヤ) 2012-2013 w-Street OSAKA (ウエストリートオオサカ) 2012-2013 WA-Side seit 2015 Wagamama kiite?? (ワガママきいて??) seit 2017 Wanna.B (워너비) seit 2014 Warabe (わらべ) 1982-1985 WA$$UP (와썹) seit 2013 WaT x Hello! Project 2006 Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 2009-2013 WB seit 2013 We Can☆47 2011-2013 Weather Girls (ウェザーガールズ) seit 2010 WeCan☆Girls 2009-2011 White Diamonds 2004 White☆Milk (ほわいと☆Milk) seit 2012 White☆Storm (ホワイト☆ストーム) 2002-2004 Whiteeeen seit 2015 Whoop!e whoop!e (ウーピーウーピー) 2013-2015 Why@Doll (ほわどる) seit 2011 Wi-Fi-5 (わいふぁい ふぁいぶ) seit 2017 WiLL (ウィル) seit 2016 Wink 1987-1996, 2007, 2008, ab 2018 With Kiss seit 2014 Woltanative (ヲルタナティヴ‏) seit 2017 Women Power (우먼파워) 2011 Wonder Girls 2006-2013, seit 2015 Wonder Lander (ワンダーランダー) seit 2016 Wonder Weed seit 2015 Wonderful Girls 1997-2002 Wonderful Hearts 2006-2009 Wu Ju So Nyeo seit 2016 X''' X21 seit 2013 XANADU loves NHC 2004-2010 Xiao Chai Pong seit 2016 XIII (Kiss Me) (XIII(キスミー)) 2017 '''Y Yaguchi Mari to Straw Hats 2009-2010 Yamabe to Umibe (やまべとうみべ) 2017 Yamada katsute nai Wink (やまだかつてないWink) 1990-1992, 2005 Yamaguchi Kassei Gakuen seit 2011 Yamaindere (病ンデレ) seit 2017 Yamato Nadeshiko 1999-2003 Yamitsuki Company ((株)やみつきカンパニー) 2016-2017 YANAKIKU (ヤナキク) seit 2012 Yanakoto Sotto Mute seit 2016 Yanderu Watashi to Yamanai Ame (病んでる私とヤまない雨) seit 2017 Yandoll seit 2015 Yasai Sisters 2010 Yasai Uranai 2011 Ye-A (예아) 2014-2015 YeLLOW Generation (イエロー・ジェネレーション) 2002-2006 YENA☆ (イエナ) seit 2013 Yes Happy! (いえす はっぴー) seit 2011 YJ7 2011 YM7 2011-2012 YO_OY seit 2005 Yuigadokuson seit 2014 YuiKaori 2010-2017 Yukueshirezutsurezure seit 2015 Yume☆Tamago 2006-2008 Yumekko☆Musume 1999-2000 YumeMina 2016 Yumemiru Adolescence seit 2012 Yumeoi Shoujo (ユメオイ少女) seit 2016 YURIMARI (ユリマリ) 1998-1999 Yurumerumo! seit 2012 Yǔzhòu Shàonǚ seit 2016 Yutoridonburi 2015 y'z factory 1999-2002 Z Z-1 1998-2002 Zekkyousuru 60do seit 2014 Zenbu Kimi no Sei Da seit 2015 Zenryoku Shoujo R (全力少女R) seit 2015 Zenryoku Yasai Musume (全力野菜娘。) 2014 Zetsubou Shoujotachi (絶望少女達) 2007-2011 Zettaichokkyujoshi! Playballs (絶対直球女子！プレイボールズ) seit 2015 Zoku v-u-den 2009-2011 ZONE 1999-2005, 2011, 2012-2013 Zunne from JC-WC 2015 ZweiWing (ツヴァイウィング) - Symphogear - ZYX 2003 ZYX-α 2009-2011